Boxing battle royale
= boxing match = Intro Wiz These boxers are top of tier in this death they will fight to the death Boomstick its our job to analysis there weapons armour and skill to who would win a death battle Balrog Wiz This kid like a lot of characters had a bad childhood Boomstick can we just talk about killing now Wiz no how could you say that besides that he was a boxing champion Boomstick until he got banned for hurting people and killing one just like wiz and his friend missy got banned from vs battle wiki Missy and wiz hey that’s not funny Boomstick your uninvited to thanksgiving Wiz thanks missy for stopping by back to balrog and used illegal moves then he joined the Shadaloo a criminal organization Boomstick like team rocket Wiz did you see the new cartoon ahh just cringe Boomstick and became chief after a lot of hard work Wiz now to feats and moves he killed an elephant with one punch Boomstick what I cant barely kill anything with my pistol Wiz I took your guns away for a reason don’t make take the pistol Boomstick I got my baby pistol Wiz back to balrog he is town level by scaleing Boomstick he can destroy a whole town wow Wiz and broke a billiard's table with one punch Boomstick whats his durability wiz he can survive mike bison”s death explosion which is muticity level and also has high stamina boomstick his Intelligence is Average wiz his weaknesses are he is very cocky and underestimates his opponents and he is 40 boomstick one of his techniques is dash upper he runs at the opponent then uppercuts them wiz he fights dirty boomstick the dirty bull he graps the head of the opponent the headbutts thean and then punchs the side of their head wiz thats harsh boomstick thats not the end of it a lunge punch then uppercuts the opponents wiz how bout we use KKB a counter move he dodge a attacks by spinning around boomstick he can punch rapidly by using Crazy Buffalo a weakness to this attack is that a uppercut can happen to counter wiz he can also punch at the opponents leg to knock them over and is 40 little mac wiz little mac hails from bronyx new york and 17 boomstick he joined the world world Video Boxing Association wiz his speed is fast enough to react to 200 mph because Piston Hondo runs faster than a bullet train boomstick wow and also he can beat sandman who can destroy a whole building wiz weaknesses include losses stamina and Holds back sometimes boomstick he can counter any move throw at him with his counter wiz can charge up a punch boomstick can star punch which can hurt sandman which can destroy buildings wiz the Uppercut enough said the hook a strike to the stomach and rapid attacks one on the body and on the head rocky Balboa wiz he is a 60 year old man boomstick beat a wall level ivan drago by a calc done by vs battles wiki wiz rocky took a massive beatdown and got back up boomstick weaknesses include being bad at blocking and not very smart missy durability is wall level since he took a beating from ivan drago and can lift three people and a shopping cart let me handle the rest ok wiz boomstick ok Ippo Makonouchi missy a 27 year old man born in tokyo japan missy as of a young age his father died and then became a boxer missy also he can crack and break rips missy and can create afterimages missy and on par with Takamura who can knock out a bear and Takamura lift trunks with ease missy and can go so fast that he cant be seen missy punched so hard that it leave a fist inprint missy hey wiz wanna take over from here wiz yeah wiz lets see his techniques first one is Headslip which is used to dodge head punchs wiz also by swaying left to right he can dodge head punches boomstick here did we get to the four armed fight yet wiz no we are still on the boxing match up death battle announcer lets see who will win balrog little mac Ippo Makonouchi or rocky balboa ippo afterimages then hits little mac down then balrog punches rocky down and knocks rocky out then little mac uses the star punch then does the spin move to dodge the attack then balrog counter punchs then little mac counter punchs back then ippo punches punches little mac then balrog one shots both ko reasons balrog has better durability and attack ;power but speed goes to ippo and little mac rocky did not stand a chance compared to the other three and ippo might be able to be on par with a trunk lifter but balrog can destroy towns and kill elephant and ippo could only be about a bear kill since but Category:What-If? Death Battles